Training
by Solosorca
Summary: The clubroom is a good place for a quicky.


For Kindness pair week

* * *

"Come with me," Fuji said, looping his arm through Taka-san's and pulling him away from his conversation with Inui.

"Where are we going?" Taka-san asked.

"You'll see," Fuji replied, a mysterious smile on his lips.

He lead him into the empty clubhouse and locked the door with a set of keys he'd procured from somewhere.

"Did you pickpocket Tezuka?" Taka-san asked.

"Tezuka? Let his guard down?" Fuji replied, laughing. "Never. I stole them from Oishi."

"I thought you'd have gone for the challenge."

Fuji finished locking the door and threw the keys onto a nearby bench. "That would have taken too long," he said, advancing on Taka-san like a tiger stalking its prey. "I wanted to do this." His arms slid around Taka-san's neck and, before Taka-san could say or do anything, Fujis lips were on his.

It started soft and careful, as if Fuji were checking that Taka-san was okay with this and then got faster and harder. Taka-san's body started burning up especially as Fuji's hand started to trail down his chest.

"I've been wanting you since you played against Tezuka," Fuji breathed into Taka-san's mouth, "you were so hot."

Taka-san was about to tell him that of course he'd been hot, he'd been in burning mode, but his brain shut down as Fuji rolled his hips revealing just how much Fuji had enjoyed watching him. Instinctively, his hands went to Fuji's hips and in a swift movement, lifted him up. Fuji caught on quick and wrapped his legs around Taka-san, the new angle giving him better access to devour his mouth.

"Are you ready, Baby!?" Taka-san asked when Fuji finally let him up for air.

"You bet," Fuji replied in almost a growl before attaching his mouth to Taka-san's again. "I don't have any lube, do you?" Taka-san shook his head and dived back in for another kiss. "That's a shame," Fuji purred, "I was looking forward to having your cock inside me. It's so big and feels so good," he rolled his hips against Taka-san's stomach and moaned to emphasis his point. "But that'll have to wait till later."

Taka-san growled an started on Fuji's neck, messily kissing and licking at every inch of skin he could find.

"Mmm, that's good," Fuji panted. "Do you want me to suck you off? Or you could suck me off instead, you look so good on your knees."

"Anything for you, Baby!"

"Or you could use those wonderful hands of yours -you're so good with your hands. One thing's for sure, we don't do anything like this. Let me down, Taka-san. Good boy."

With his feet on the floor, Fuji pulled off his Seigaku jersey and polo shirt then started on helping Taka-san out of his.

"Gorgeous," Fuji breathed as he stuck his hand down Taka-san's shorts and grasped the hard cock inside. His spare hand guided Taka-san's to the bulge in his own shorts. He moaned as Taka-san started to stroke his cock and leaned against his solid chest for support. Excitement buzzed through his body as he remembered where they were- in the clubroom during afternoon practice. The door may be locked but two more sets of keys were out on the courts -they could be interrupted at any moment!

Taka-san squeezed his hand and Fuji moaned loudly. Yes, it would be hard for anyone to see them, but the clubroom was hardly soundproof.

Above him, Taka-san was resting his head on top of Fuji's, grunting softly with every flick of Fuji's wrist.

They should get this over quickly, but Fuji could easily stay here all day with Taka-san's hand around his cock, the stroking of his tennis-callused hand felt so good!

He came hard into Taka-san's hand, groaning into his chest.

"That was good," he gasped. "So good."

"Yeah," Taka-san agreed, extracting his hand from Fuji's shorts and pulling him close.

Keys jangled in the lock outside and the door swung open.

Fuji didn't have much sense of shame, but even he felt the blush rising in his cheeks at being caught with his hand down Taka-san's shorts by Tezuka of all people. He supposed it was better than Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"T-Tezuka!" Taka-san yelped, jumping back from Fuji.

"Get cleaned up," Tezuka ordered, looking white as a sheet, "and then you're running laps for the rest of the week!" He slammed the door shut.

"Poor Tezuka," Fuji laughed, all shame gone.

Outside they heard Tezuka snapping, "Don't go in there, Echizen!"

"We should do as he says," Taka-san said. He was still bright red.

"Yeah," Fuji shrugged. "Or we could go again."

"Fujiko!"


End file.
